General Tips/FAQS
General Tips/FAQS: #If You Need to, exit out of the World Map. The World Map ensures that you will not be attacked by any Dinosaur, and your Food and Thirst will not decrease while you are out on the World Map.The Perfect Chance for Re-Organizing your Inventory, crafting a few items, and for Preparing for a Raid. #In your Inbox, you receive 3 Cans of Meat and 3 Bottles of Water Daily. (24HRS). Good items to have on hand while your Character is engaged in Gameplay. #If your Character dies a couple of Times, you will receive either a Slicer or a Kukri in your Inventory. This Only Happens Once. #Do Not attack the Trader. I cannot say this enough. He has 15X the Armor of the T-Rex, which it means it takes around 12 Shots with a Barrett to actually do 1 Hp Damage to him. He also drops NOTHING when you kill him. #Experience Points are not earned from Crafting, instead, they are earned through Farming and killing . They are also earned from killing other A.I Players. #When you Level Up, your HP resets back to a 100HP. Death and Restart Point # When you die, you will come back naked at your home base (usually where you placed the Mat) with a little penalty, of course: The Penalty: * You lose everything in your Inventory of Bag and Equipment. * Your time of survival rates (how long did you survive without getting killed) will be reset to 0 days/ 0 hours / 0 minutes / 0 seconds. What You Will Never Lose: * Your levels. * Your experiences. * Anything in your Home Base. * Your Skills (? is still unavailable in the Beta Stage, so this is an assumption ) Locations of Deaths: 2. When you die at the Home Base, your corpse with all of your inventory will be there on the spot where you have from four things unless you die at a different place in your Home Base: * Hunger * Thirst * A.I. attacks (mainly Sabertooth Tiger, Ornitholestes Players will raid when level 80 ) * Suicide or Accidental Harms (Involves losing health over running into Spikes) 3. If you get killed in a specific event that has a time limit, you can return to that place and loot your corpse marked by a coffin icon on the mini-map. * BUT! If you die the 2nd time over there, then your old corpse will vanish along with everything in your inventory and new corpse will reappear at where you died last with the items that you have brought/found left in your inventory. ** Known Event (s) with Re-Looting your Corpse Rule: ''' *** '''T-Rex Nest *** Crashed Van (Unless you can't due to a lack of corpse) *** HAB (Humanitarian Aid/Airdrop Box) * So be extremely CAREFUL '''of dying. *Unless you want to level up very fast, then you can keep on grinding on your gathering, hunting, fighting, survival and looting skills (and maybe dying at some point depending on the location and timing). The Things with Incubator, Jeep, and Big Projects with 2nd Phase When you want to build specific Item (s) like Transportation Type, Hatchery Type, and etc.; you should be aware that any materials based on rarity (colored background like orange or blue, etc.) are better off stocked in your chests at your Home Base. If you are under level 40s - 50s, you are most likely to find rare materials or loots at Lv 2 to Lv 3 dangerous locations (danger levels signified by numbers of skulls) that is, if you can survive looting the box and the attacks from dinosaurs and A.I. players. As you level up, those rare materials will become harder to obtain from their dangerous locations as the number of enemies who will attack you during the looting/clearing of the location will dramatically increases like in Lv 3 locations. ~ Because you will die faster. *Advice: '''Don't watch any YouTube videos for Jurassic Survival: Build/Complete/Finalize Incubator and Jeep or any that states about stealing T-Rex Egg, Engines, and Transmission (Unless the videos are truly accurate otherwise). Three Reasons Why Starting from the Last: * 3. You will find several ratings on a few of these of videos having negative overstated and positive understated due to disapproval at the only methods required to obtain the Rare, or Legendary Items. *You can try watching those few videos and read the viewers' comments, but you will know what I mean. Unless, you are able to find accurate videos of Jurassic Survival's Completion of (Specific Named Project) or How to Get This (Specific Item). * 2. Some videos does not fully support their titles contrary to beliefs and expectations due to a very low probability of being able to loot the desired items with or without dying. For example, the recorder was unable to get the egg at the end of the video. * 1. Investing your hope on those videos will become pointless, because the specific named projects are still incomplete by the end of the videos. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tips/Tricks Category:Extra pocket